The purpose is to identify molecular markers of response to therapy so that in the future, chemotherapy may be targeted to those patients who are likely to benefit from it. These molecular markers will be linked through a breast cancer database with clinical information such as patient stage at diagnosis, clinical prognostic factors, and outcome so that it will be possible to identify the interactions of such variables as patient race, age, and stage at diagnosis with these molecular markers as well as to examine the impact of these markers on disease-free and overall survival in chemotherapy-treated patients.